


You’re Never Alone When I’m Around

by kennamckenna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of kissing, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lance still has his markings, M/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Things get heated after the first chapter, after canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-20 22:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennamckenna/pseuds/kennamckenna
Summary: "Maybe you need to start thinking of them less like they're part of her, and more like they're part of you? They're yours, Lance, and I think they're exceptional. Beautiful.“





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated the ending because the original ending didn’t fit the beginning of the next chapter!

It’s been 3 years since Allura died. Since then, Lance has had a simple life. Farming. Growing juniberries. Of course he was still mourning from time to time, but that was healthy, right? Now in present time, Lance was on the field, planting juniberry seeds into the soil of the ground. 

As he was planting the seeds, he heard a sound above him. Almost like it was a ship.

It was a Galran ship, small, fit for the one man crew that was aboard it. 

It was louder as it grew closer, eventually landing in the large field that flanked Lance's family farm. 

From the ship exited Keith, taller and more grizzled than ever, broad shoulders standing at attention as he exited the ship.

Lance at first was scared from the noise, since it brought back many painful memories. But, then he remembered that the war was over. 

He turned around, now facing the ship. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. 

Keith is standing there, looking all tough. Lance stared at him in awe.

Keith smiled respectively as he neared Lance and the others that worked the field, dressed sharply in his Blade of Marmora suit, hair blushed back out of his eyes- it was longer now, even if he had regular cuts.

“Keith! Woah. You look....different. A good different.” Lance says as Keith got closer.

He didn’t expect to see Keith now. He knew that Keith was busy, so why was he here?

Keith chuckled, voice lower and gravely with time and command, "I could say the same about you, McClain. Your hair.." Keith hummed, a look of admiration falling over his face, even if for a brief second, "It's longer, huh? Growing a mullet, lover boy~?"

Lance rolls his eyes and turns away from him playfully. “Heh, you wish. Like I would grow a mullet.” Lance says and continues to plant the seeds.

Keith leans against the large oak tree near by, basking in the cool shade. His eyes were trained carefully on the man as he worked, arms crossed and stance relaxed, "I honestly needed a vacation.. galra politics and humanities work is surprisingly difficult.. and, I know it's been three years since Allura, and six months since my last drop in.. but I wanted to check on you. Again. After everything.."

Lance’s hands stilled as he heard Allura’s name. He let out a heavy breath and tried to calm himself down. 

He went back to planting the seeds and looked up at Keith. “Galra politics? You gonna be the new emperor?” Lance asks jokingly.

Keith chuckled, "They asked, I said no." He replied honestly, before dropping his arms and stepping forward, recognizing how Lance avoided the reason for his visit, "Why don't we go on a walk? You look like you could use a break.”

“Oh, uh, sure.” Lance says softly. “Let me just put away the basket.” He says and goes over to the farmhouse and puts the basket down. 

He walks back to Keith, his arms crossed, as if creating some sort of barrier around him.

Keith reached out as he arrived, taking his arms and gently unravelling them, smile warm and welcoming, "Where's the best place to walk?"

Lance blushes a bit. He clears his throat and looks around the area. 

“There should be a lake and a forest area over there. I always walk over there to clear my head. It’s nice.” Lance says and points to the area.

Keith nodded, and geve him a gentle tug towards it, walking backwards so he could face Lance even after releasing his arms. 

"So.. how've you been? I mean, /really/ been?"

Lance knew what he was asking. He smiles sadly and looks down. He lets out a shaky breath and continues to walk. 

“To be honest, I’ve been trying. I’ve been trying to move on. It’s just hard, you know? And the only thing that’s keeping me at bay is farming. But whenever I plant a juniberry or see my marks, I just...”

Keith stalled them with a hand on Lance's shoulder. His other hand rose to his cheek, running fingertips over the scar he had from his battle with Kuron. Scars is what they were, on Lance's cheeks included. Mementos they didn't want, from things they wanted to remember even less. 

His hand went from his own cheek to Lance's, and the other joined, until he was holding the man's face in his palms. His thumbs ran over the marks, and the smile he gave Lance was small and saddened, "Maybe you need to start thinking of them less like they're part of her, and more like they're part of you? They're yours, Lance, and I think they're exceptional. Beautiful."

Lance leans into his hand and his eyes welled up with tears. “I’m sorry, I should be over this by now.” He said as he was wiping his eyes. 

“Thank you. I never really thought of it that way.” Lance covers his face, embarrassed because he was crying in front of Keith. He didn’t know how much he needed to hear those words until now.

Keith pushed Lance's hands away before pulling him into a hug, sculpted form holding Lance firmly. He didn't look to be so strong, but his tones and muscles held so much more power beneath them than he got credit for.

Lance had a look of surprise on his face, but hugged Keith back. He buried his face into Keith’s shoulder and took in some deep breaths. 

“Thank you.” He says softly and his voice shook as he spoke.

"Of course" Keith whispered, and pulled back after a few more moments. It had been so long since he'd had a hug, he nearly asked for another, but refrained. Instead he looked down, cheeks warm, "So uh, that spot for walking?"

Lance smiles and looked forward. “We’re close by it. Here, follow me.” He said and grabs Keith’s hand to guide him to the spot.

Keith flushed deeply but allowed Lance to guide him, taking in their surroundings with awe and admiration.

Once they were at the entrance of the forest, Lance let go of Keith’s hand. “Here we are! The most magical place ever.” Lance said with a small laugh. 

Lance brushes a few strands of hair out of his face and looks over at the water. “Isn’t it pretty?”

"It's stunning.." Keith replied, but he wasn't admiring the water. His eyes watched Lance, his stance and how the breeze rustled his hair, the glistening of his altean markings in the sunlight.

Lance smiles at the sight and looks back at Keith. “You’re looking at me weird. Are you in love with me or something?” He asks jokingly and wiggles his eyebrows.

Keith hummed, and turned to look over the water with a soft smile, effectively ignoring the question, "Let's walk. I was wondering if I could stay a while? I know I usually visit between missions, but my usual hotel is booked."

Lance realizes that Keith ignored the question but didn’t say anything. “Yes, that’s totally fine. I can get a extra room and bed prepared for you.” Lance says and started walking on the path.

Keith nodded, "I appreciate it." He replied genuinely, and followed behind Lance along the path.

“Eh, it’s nothing. I’m actually glad that you’re here.” Lance says and smiles at Keith.

Keith felt his cheeks warm, and his gaze fell to his feet as they walked, hands folded behind his back.

“How have things been with the Blades?” Lance asks and moves to Keith’s side as he was walking.

Keith shrugged, "Alright. Helping people.. it's good. Its enjoyable. Some missions are difficult and all are dangerous but.. I don't know if I'd trade it for anything."

Lance nods, understanding and sighs. “Just...be careful, okay? I...I don’t want you to get hurt.” Lance says softly.

Keith nodded, "Of course, man.. might wanna watch out. Say too much like that and I'll think you actually care about me." Keith teased, gentle elbowing the man.

Lance looks at Keith in shock. “Hey! Even though we had that stupid rivalry thing, I do really care about you, you idiot.” He says and chuckles.

Keith shook his head, laughing, "We weren't rivals!" He chuckled and gave Lance a gentle shove, not truly meaning harm.

Lance almost lost his balance and laughs. “Wait, was I the one that started it? God, I was so dumb back then.” He says, laughing.

"Back then?" Keith retorts playfully, raising his eyebrows with a teasing grin.

Lance looks offended, but still laughs. “That was harsh. But, you got me there.” Lance says and puts his hands in his pant pockets.

Keith's grin falls, and he drops the teasing, "No, hey, man, I was just playing. You know I didn't really mean that."

Lance laughs in off and shrugs. “No, it’s fine, really. I was just trying to play along.” Lance says and looks back up at Keith.

Keith looked down, watching his feet while they walked. "Yeah.." his voice was softer, quiet now. "You know I.. I hated what that Bob guy said about you. He kept calling you the dumb one- what an asshole, right? It's not true. You aren't dumb.. sure, you do dumb shit, but you aren't dumb." He sighed, and looked up, but still away from Lance, "You know, what I said.. I didn't pick you just because I didn't want to spend an eternity with you. I mean- yeah, that was kind of it? But if it was /only/ that.. then I would've picked myself. I wanted you to get out mist. To see your family, to be free because it.. it was what you wanted most and.. and the happiness you deserve. But.. I do think, the other half of it.. I couldn't spend and eternity with you. I couldn't, I would die. I couldn't spend an eternity.. wanting. Needing. Something I couldn't.. can't, have. It would've killed me." He confessed, dragging his feet slowly as he closed back up, arms crossing in front of his chest.

Lance looks up at Keith with wide eyes. His mouth open a bit from shock. He never expected Keith to say something like this. As Keith was saying this, Lance felt a weird sensation in his chest. He looks back down to the ground and stopping in his tracks. What Keith said was amazing, music to his ears, but he didn’t believe it. “You’re wrong, I am the dumb one. There had to be a reason why Bob was calling me dumb. And during the game, it showed! I couldn’t even answer the easier questions!”

Keith's brows furrowed together, and he finally looked to lance. Lance seemed to have missed the love confession in his speech, and Keith wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. However, there were more pressing issues at hand. 

"Shit, Lance, you aren't dumb. You're dense, I'll give you that, but you aren't stupid. That game was very clearly rigged. Because, like I said, Bob was a jackass. All powerful whatever, I don't care, you don't deserve to ever be treated that way. It's not true, okay? You aren't dumb. You're my right-hand man. My genius, ninja sharpshooter, right?"

Lance looks up at Keith and gave him a small smile. He felt himself blush a little and clears his throat. “I’m your cool ninja sharpshooter.” 

He felt tears starting to gather in his eyes and quickly rubbed them away. He didn’t know if he should hug Keith or not because he knew that Keith wasn’t so touchy-feely. So, he continued to walk forward, slower this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance finally get the bonding moment that we all have been waiting for!!! Woop woop!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi, there's a lot of kissing happening ;)

Keith matched his pace and his silence, anxiously messing with his sleeve. Lance ignoring his confession was just confirmation that he didn't feel the same way, even now. Keith couldn't blame him, though. Allura had been incredible, smart and stong and kind and gentle but still so capable and amazing. She was everything Keith knew he wasn't. Open, tender, extroverted, an incredible leader.. Lance has been so in love with her. Keith knew he wouldn't make the cut. 

It still hurt, though. Even if he'd expected it. He'd given himself to you much hope, he should've crushed the idea himself but now here they were. Every silent step Lance took was just another step that Keith told himself that if he cried, Lance would only hate him more, so he remained shut up.

“Keith, I have something to tell you.” He says and looks down and continues to walk with Keith. He has a hard time saying this, because his last lover, died. He pushes the hair out of his face and looks up at Keith.

“I-I.....” He looks away nervously, it’s hard for him to say it. His fists clenched at his sides and he closes his eyes to make himself calmer.

Keith looked up, offering Lance a warm smile, even if his eyes were watery with unshed tears. Couldn't, /can't/ have. Just like back then. He reached out, gently caressing the man's arm in hopes of having his beloved a sense of comfort, even if Keith wasn't big on touching.  
"Hey, Lance, relax. It's okay, I'm here, yeah? You can tell me anything."

Lance looks up at Keith and blushes and smiles softly. “O-Ok. I-I like you. More as a friend. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner. I couldn’t tell you just yet. But I like you a lot.” Lance says and blushes darkly. He looks down sheepishly.

Keith blinked a few times, before he felt a laugh bubble up in his throat. Maybe it was innappropriate to laugh? Most definitely, yeah, but he couldn't help it. It was so /funny/ to him. "I- oh my god, Lance, you were scared to tell me that? Dude, Lance, man, I've been helplessly in love with you since the first time Sendak attacked us. God, I've been pining after you for even longer." He shook his head, and pat Lance's arm sympathetically, "I probably shouldn't laugh, sorry but uh- yeah. I obviously like you too, if you were wondering after that."

Lance felt his cheeks blush redder and his eyes widen. “S-seriously? During the time that you switched to the black lion and I switched to red, I started to like you, but I didn’t think anything of it. Oh my god, I can’t believe I didn’t figure it out.”

Keith chuckled softly, "Because you were in love with Allura." He shrugged, and ran his fingers gently down Lance's arm, touch lingering at his wrist before he pulled away, "Are you okay?"

Lance felt butterflies in his stomach just from the simple touch. He nods and looks Keith in the eyes. “Yeah, I could be better, but I’m ok.” He says softly.

Keith brushed a strand of hair behind Lance's ear, carefully, "What's wrong, sharpshooter?"

Lance blushes darkly and makes a small sound. His eyes got wide and looks down sheepishly. “N-nothing!” He says quickly.

Keith cocked a brow, gingerly cupping his cheek, "You said you could be better, what's the matter..?"

Lance unconsciously leans into Keith’s hand and closes his eyes. “I just....I haven’t been myself lately.”

Keith nodded, running his thumb along Lance's cheekbone, "Wanna talk about it?"

Lance lets out a shaky breath and shakes his head. “Not really, I’m ok now, since I’m with you.” Lance says and smiles softly. He doesn’t want Keith to stop touching him.

Keith nodded, eyelids falling halfway as he admired the man, hother hand cupping Lance's other cheek to hold his face, "You sure?"

Lance nods and puts his hand over one of Keith’s hands. He feels safe and protected in his hands.

Keith leaned in, and gently pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead, "You wanna keep walking, man? Talking? Or we could go back?"

Lance blushes darkly at the touch and nods. “We can head back.” Lance says and steps back.

Keith nodded, and offered Lance a hand, "Is it.. is it okay if we hold hands?"

Lance blushes and nods. He slowly reaches his hand out and smiles softly.

Keith laced their fingers together, and began to lead Lance back along the path that they came.

Lance walks with Keith and gently squeezes Keith’s hand a couple of times. He felt warm while holding Keith’s hand. It felt nice.

When they arrived back, Keith broke away to kneel and greet Kosmo, who had happily been playing with Lances neice and nephew. "Aww hey Kos, look who it is!" He gestured towards Lance, and Kosmo decended on the man with whines for attention and tons of wolf kisses.

Lance laughs and surrendered to the kisses. “Hello! Oh my god, I missed you too.” Lance says while laughing.

Keith smiled softly at them, before Kosmo teleported to his side, and he scratched behind his ears sweetly. "Good wolf." He nodded, before looking to Lance, "What now?"

Lance still had a smile on his face from Kosmo, and looked up at Keith. “Well, dinner should be ready in a hour and a half, so, do you want to catch up or something?” Lance was begging him to say yes, he missed Keith so much. He just wanted to spend time alone with him.

Keith nodded eagerly, and stepped forward to offer Lance his hand again. "lead the way"

Lance hesitantly took Keith’s hand and led him to another area around the lake. There was a bed of sunflowers and sand where the water stopped. “Is this ok?”

Keith nodded, and took his hand back to gently brush his fingertips over the petals, "It's gorgeous, Lance.."

Lance smiles softly and nods. He wanted to say, ‘I know something else that’s gorgeous.’ But he said this, “My family did this when I was gone. I still can’t believe they did this.”

Keith laughed softly, and buried his nose in one to breathe in the scent, "I always miss these things.. the smell of flowers, the sun that isn't too big or too small so I'm either melting or freezing, the breathable fresh air.." he sighed softly. Lance's scent, his warmth, his smile. He always missed those too. Quietly, he sat down in the sand at the bank if the river, and pat beside him for lance to join him, teeth worrying his bottom lip.

Lance sat beside him and picks up a flower as well. The flower was beautiful, it looked like it just fully bloomed. “I missed them too when we were up in space. I missed practically everything from Earth.”

Keith hummed softly, "In space.. I didn't have anything to miss. Everything that was important to me was on that ship."

“But you have something now, you have a family to come back too. So, you’re not lonely anymore.” Lance says and looks at Keith with a soft expression. He scooted closer to Keith a little bit.

Keith nodded slowly, "Yeah.. have I ever told you about what it was like before Voltron? I.. I was always alone. I was used to loneliness." He looked down, fingertips grazing over the blade markings in his armor suit, "I /am/ used to loneliness. Foster homes were nothing. Sometimes Shiro was around, those were the better times, but then Kerberos.. That's why they kicked me out, you know. 'Diciplinary Issue' my ass. I knew something wasn't right about the Kerberos news. I went snooping. They kicked me out- I was barely legal. Fuck the Garrison." He growled softly, before he looked up at Lance. His expression held want, need, but the shine in his eyes showed fear. "I don't like being lonely."

Lance frowns and wraps his arms around Keith. He held him tightly and held him so close. “You’re not alone anymore. You have friends and family that love you, that care for you. You are amazing and you don’t deserve to be lonely. You don’t have to be lonely anymore.”

Keith didn't reply, but while he remained silent he did move closer, shifting until he pressed his head against Lance's shoulder and an arm around his waist.

Lance stayed like that for a moment and eventually pulled away slightly. He felt heat tint at his cheeks and looks at Keith in the eyes. “You can always come back here. You are always welcomed here. You can always come back to....me.” Lance said the last sentence softly and full of love.

Keith raised his hand, gingerly cupping Lance's cheek, eyes glimmering with awe. "I missed you so much, Lance.." he murmured, "I always miss you. I always- I always /want/ you. You're the last thing I think about when I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up, but you're also what keeps me up late at night, what makes every dream so sweet, Lance.." he trailed off. He thought maybe he might be crying, but surely Lance wouldn't mind. He had just really, /really/ missed the man, genuinely.

Lance was speechless and his cheeks burned with red. “I missed you so much when you were away with the blades. I couldn’t stop thinking of you. I missed everything about you. You’re beautiful purple eyes, your intense amazing personality, and your stupid mullet. I missed you so much.” Lance says and leans into Keith’s hand.

Keith's forehead pressed against Lance's, and he moved his hand to the back of his hair, "I.. I don't even know what to say Lance, I just want to be around you all the time and t- touch you and hold you so- so much. I don't know what to do."

Lance’s breath hitches and held Keith’s face gently and blushes. “Th-then, do just that. I’m not stopping you. If you ever need something, I’m always here for you.” Lance says, softly.

Keith closed his eyes, thumb stroking Lance's cheek as tears ran down his face. There was never a moment where he didn't want to be near Lance. Once, on the castle, he'd stayed up all night crying because he'll, he'd never been in love before, and he had it so bad and it physically hurt to feel att the damn /need/ for Lance and not be able to get him. It had happened a few other times, many in the most recent years, but never had he been so close to lance when it happened. Body trembling, tears running down his face, entire body wound so tightly that he ached. "Lance.." he breathed, brows pinching together. /Need/.

Lance gently wiped away the tears on Keith’s cheek and held Keith close, still forehead against forehead. “I’m here. It’s ok, I’m here.” Lance felt Keith trembling and wished that he knew a way to stop the trembling. The only thing Lance can do right now is to be with Keith and comfort him.

"Can- can we lay down? I know, it might not be the place but-" he shook, and hiccuped from the tears, "Can.. is it too weird if I ask- hic!- to c..cuddle..?"

Lance nods and smiles softly. “It’s not weird. It’s kind of romantic really. Laying down in a bed of flowers, that’s my cup of tea.” Lance says, trying to make Keith feel better. He lays down softly on the bed of flowers.

Keith practically dove into him. He buried his face in Lance's neck, arms coiled like a vice around his waist, legs even wrapped around him.

Lance stills for a moment but gently wraps his arms around Keith. He runs his fingers through Keith’s hair. He wants Keith to feel safe and loved in his arms.

Keith had never been cuddled in his life. It was new, but it felt incredible. To be held. Lance had probably cuddled with tons of people before, his mom and/or dad when he was young, little siblings or his neice and nephew, significant others, Allura.. Keith felt jealous of every one of them. Being held by Lance was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him.

Lance held Keith close and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair, finding little knots in it and gently brushing them away. He softly kissed Keith’s head and let his lips linger there for a moment.

"I love you" Keith breathed, pressing his face further into Lance's neck, "Stay please stay, Lance, I need you"

Lance blushes and held Keith tightly. “I love you too, and of course I’m going to stay.”

Keith made a soft whine, and burrowed further into the crook of his neck. "I.. this.. this is really good, I.. I've never.. this is good."

Lance smiles softly and held Keith tightly. “I got you. It’s okay.” Lance whispers. He runs a hand up and down Keith’s back to soothe him.

Keith hummed, and little by little, his trembling and tears eased into total, content relaxation.

Lance sighs softly and held Keith a little bit gentler than before. He continues to rub Keith’s back to keep Keith in a calm state.

Keith gently rubbed Lance's side in turn fingertips tracing shapes through his shirt. "You're really comfortable.. thanks.. for this.."

Lance chuckles softly and looks down at Keith fondly. “You don’t have to thank me for anything. Also, no one has told me that I was comfortable before.” He says in a playful tone.

Keith blushed, "Well, you are.. you make me feel comfortable. Cozy. So.. I want to thank you"

Lance felt butterflies in his stomach and kisses the top of Keith’s head. “You’re very welcome.” He says and starts to play with the ends of Keith’s hair.

Keith grinned into Lance's neck, face bright red with embarrassment but also delight.

Lance’s embrace loosened and his eyes closed for a second, just trying to savor this moment.

Keith looked up after while, admiring Lance's face with an all new sense of longing in his gaze. He smiled, warm and fond, and admired the curve of his nose, slope of his jaw, long lashes, sunkissed cheeks and gorgeous freckles.

Lance opens his eyes and saw Keith looking at him. He felt his cheeks burn up and he wore a embarrassed smile on his face. “I-is there something on my face?”

"Beauty" Keith murmured, running his hand up Lance's chest slowly. His face turned red, and he looked down, "I mean- sorry, sorry, there's ah nothing on your face"

Lance whole face heats up and his eyes widen. He covers his face in embarrassment and is left speechless.

Keith looked away with a sigh, "I'm sorry.. i- that was too much.." he felt guilty, and he'd probably scared Lance off.

“No no, it actually felt kind of nice.” Lance says, still hiding his face in embarrassment.

Keith fumbled with Lance's collar, before pulling back a bit, anxious and scared he'd gone too far, "Yeah.. I.. I don't know what to do now.."

Lance uncovers his face and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “You didn’t do anything wrong. When you said that to me, it felt nice. So, you didn’t go too far.” Lance says.

Keith nodded slowly, "I'm.. bad at this, I guess.. I've never.. I've only been in love with one other person, so /so/ long ago..and nothing even happened with him. You.. I've never felt this way before. I- you're everything to me.. I just- I don't know how this works. Being in love.."

Lance looks at Keith sympathetically. “Keith, look at me.” He says urged gently. 

Keith looked up at Lance, nerves getting the better of him. He couldn't help it- he didn't want to mess up.

Lance looks at him and smiles softly. “It’s okay that you don’t know how to love. I can show you. Is it alright if I kiss you?” Lance said the last part softly.

Keith watched Lance's face for a short moment, before slowly he nodded, and his palm cupped his sunkissed cheek tenderly. "Please"

Lance leans in and touches his lips against Keith’s. He felt butterflies flutter in his stomach at the touch. He gently runs his fingers through Keith’s hair as he was kissing him.

Keith made a soft noise in his throat, fingers sliding into Lance's curls. His technique was sloppy and definitely unpracticed, but his effort and intention were good. He only hoped Lance enjoyed it as much as he did.

Lance practically melted when he felt Keith’s fingers sliding through his hair. It’s his only weakness (which is a lie because he has many). He continued to kiss Keith softly, not wanting to go too far.

Keith made the softest, most tender whimpers of delight as they kissed, fully indulging himself as his nerves began to melt away, and he tugged lightly at the roots of Lance's hair.

Lance gasps softly into the kiss and felt himself start to fall apart. How could Keith know his number one weakness. Lance cups Keith’s cheek and made a small whiny sound.

Keith wanted to grin at the sound he'd caused from the man, but instead took the opportunity to tilt his head and deepen the kiss, swiping his tongue carefully into the others' mouth.

Lance runs his fingers through Keith’s hair and gently pulls on it. Lance gave the same amount of passion in the kiss as Keith did.

Keith panted as he pulled back for air, moved atop Lance and practically sitting on him, eyes dark with love and desire.

Lance’s face was flushed. In other words, he looked almost wrecked. He looks up at Keith lovingly, with the same desire in his eyes as Keith’s. “You’re gorgeous.” Lance said softly before he could even stop himself.

Keith let out a breathless giggle, face bright red, "I- Thank you, I dont- thank you"

Lance smiles and giggles. Keith is adorable. “You’re welcome.” Lance says and rubs up and down Keith’s sides.

Keith's skin tingled with warmth, spine buzzing from electricity. "Years and years.. never did I ever think that I'd get you in my arms"

Lance was taken completely off guard by what Keith said. His face turned red and he looks up at Keith with wide eyes.

"I imagined it, so many times. How you'd feel, the sound of your heart beat, different positions and.. you know I get PTSD induced nightmares and terrors.. you really are the only thing that keeps me sane."

“Keith...” He says softly. Lance sits up and wraps his arms around Keith. He’s glad that he’s helping Keith, but at the same time, he’s sad that Keith didn’t tell him that he had nightmares/ptsd.

"Hey, hey, I'm alright. I've got you, don't I? Keeping me sane, keeping me alive really.." he wrapped his arms around the man's waist, and smiled, "I gotcha, you got me"

Lance hides his face on Keith’s shoulder and hugs him tightly. “Why did you tell me sooner? That you had nightmares from PTSD?”

"Cause, you worry so easy.. I didn't think I'd ever stand a chance with you.. my problems were just something that would weigh you down.." Keith murmured back.

“I could’ve helped you. I could’ve done something to stop the nightmares. I’m so sorry that you suffered.” Lance said softly and clenches at the back of Keith’s shirt.

"Mmh, Lance I'm alright, I promise. Just results of a war." He sighed, "You do make it better, though. A lot."

Keith shook his head, and cupped Lance's face in his hands, "It's not.. ptsd isn't just something that gets better, you know?"

Lance nods and covers Keith’s hands with his own. “I’m glad I’m here for you, though.” He says softly.

Keith nodded, "I am too, Lance.. I'm so lucky.." he nudged their noses together lightly.

Lance kisses Keith gently and cups Keith’s cheek. He tries to put all of his love in the kiss.

Keith kissed back eagerly, hand gingerly caressing his jaw, other hand going back to his hair.

Lance made a small sound in the back of his throat and clenches at Keith’s shoulders.

Keith eased Lance back down onto the bed of flowers, hands both slowly lowering to trail down his chest and sides.

Lance wraps his arms around Keith’s neck and kisses Keith more eagerly. He plays with the ends of Keith’s hair.

Keith panted between desperate kisses, his hands tightening their grip on his sides, soft noises muffled against Lance's mouth.

Lance gently tugged on Keith’s hair and made small noises against Keith’s mouth. It was his first time in a full make out session.

Keith pulled back for a deep breath, grinning down at Lance like a lovesick fool.

Lance was breathing heavily and looks at Keith with heart eyes.

Keith sighed happily, "I love you Lance.. a lot. I really do."

Lance blushes and smiles. “I love you too. I love you so much.” Lance says and touches Keith’s cheek gently.

Keith placed a soft kiss on Lance's forehead, "It's getting dark, should we go back..?"

Lance nods and sits up. “Yeah, my mom probably has dinner ready.” He says and gives Keith one last peck on the lips.

Keith smiled, and sat up before he scooted off the man, before standing up.


End file.
